goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brain Juice
Brain Juice is the twelfth book in the Goosebumps Series 2000 book series. It was published in 1998. The cover artwork shows a brain with strange, purple liquid being poured onto it. Plot Nathan and Lindy Nichols are step-siblings with a reputation for being the stupidest kids in school. While visiting their uncle Dr. Frank King, they ask if he has anything that will help them become smarter. He fools them into drinking normal grape juice to get them off his back. This actually turns out to be 'Brain Juice'. Soon however, the two become the smartest kids in school -- so much so that their principal, Mrs. Lopez, has them kicked out for being too smart. Surrounding their expulsion from school, Nathan and Lindy are soon hounded by news anchors who are reporting the controversy over the two being kicked out of school, agents who want to make them famous, and government scientists who want them for experiments. After a while, Nathan and Lindy get so terrified at the thought of being famous. As Nathan and Lindy run away from home, two aliens, Morggul and Gobbul, finally catch up with them and reveal that they planted "Brain Juice" in the grape juice at their uncle's lab so they can take back two Earthlings to be slaves to the emperor of their home planet. Nathan and Lindy are abducted and taken to Gorbbl and Morggul's home planet to be presented to the emperor, but the effects of the Brain Juice begin to wear off and Nathan and Lindy soon act stupid again. Gobbul and Morggul are disintegrated, while Nathan and Lindy are sent back to Earth. In a twist ending, it's revealed that Nathan and Lindy were only pretending to be stupid so they won't be slaves to the alien emperor and must keep pretending to be stupid in order to return to their normal lives. Dr. Frank drinks to the children's tale, but Nathan asks him what he's drinking. He says it's the same grape juice he gave them, which he's been drinking eight times a day. International releases Gallery Brainjuice-UK.jpg|UK Una spremuta speciale.png|Italian CVT_Chair-de-poule-tome-63--Concentre-de-cerveau_4166.jpg|French (Ver. 1) chair-de-poule,-tome-63---concentre-de-cerveau-2912022.jpg|French (Ver. 2) Chair de Poule Concentré de Cerveau.jpg|French (Ver. 3) Brainjuice-frenchreprint.jpg|Canadian (French) Brainjuice-dutch.jpg|Dutch Brain Juice - Arabic Cover - الذكاء الملعون.jpg|Arabic Differences *In France, this book is the 63rd book of the [[Goosebumps (original series)|original Goosebumps series.]] Its title was translated into "Concentré de cerveau", which means in English "Brain concentrate" or "Brain extract". Artwork Brain_Juice_-_artwork.jpg|Cover artwork by Tim Jacobus. Trivia * Unlike most books in the series, this book doesn't start with chapter one. Instead, it starts with a prologue. * In an interview with Entertainment Weekly, R.L. Stine said that, of all the books he's written, this one was among his favorites, but it was often overlooked.Read this, not that: 'Goosebumps' author R L Stine on his summer book recommendations * The tagline for this book, "A mind is a terrible thing to drink," is are reference to UNCF's slogan, "A Mind Is a Terrible Thing to Waste." * The cover artwork displayed on Scholastic's website for this book is slightly different than the actual cover art. The version featured on Scholastic's website uses the tagline, "This is your brain. This is your brain on juice." This is a reference to ''This Is Your Brain on Drugs'', an anti-narcotics campaign led by Partnership for a Drug-Free America.Scholastic: Goosebumps 2000 #12 / Brain Juice / By R. L. Stine (mirror) Reference in other Goosebumps media * This book is referenced in "Goosebumps: The Game" as an achievement called "Using Good Ol' Brain Juice". References Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 Category:Aliens Category:Scientists Category:Schools Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Aunts Category:Books Released In 1998 Category:Achievements from the Game Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus Category:Pages needing a full synopsis Category:America